Naruto and New World
by TDPG
Summary: Naruto is in a new place but he's not all who he used to be. Stuck in a new world, will he be able to overcome any challenge or will he be undone by the darkness and creatures of this world?
1. Chapter 1

His eyes fluttered open and the world seemed blurred and disoriented. His body slowly jerked up as he started to take in his surroundings. He was sitting next to a tree, a tall one to add as the rest of them that he could see with some shrubbery here and there. He arose to his feet only to fall back down due to being unbalanced. He tried once more and leaned against the tree to support him. After awhile, he stood upright and walked forward. His movements showed to be sluggish and slightly unwilling even so, he continued forwarded.

~X~

How long has it been since he woke up? Who knows, because he certainly didn't know. He was really weary but now was not the time,for it, because it was,not what he needed, although he didn't know what he needed. He quickly fell forward into a small pond of water. He lifted himself up and looked upon the pond with a small smile with a single thought going through his head.

 _'It feels really cool.'_ Without a second thought, he lowered himself and started to drink the water vigorously as if it about to vanish. After he had his fill, he looked at the ripples of the water until they calmed and saw his reflection. His light yet dull eyes against the bright water, the three scar like marks across both of his cheeks, and his vibrant yellow hair that stood out, all on a tan yet pale face that looked void of emotion. He had no second thought of what he looked like and stood up immediately with more energy than he had before. He immediately bolted from his spot and took to the trees, jumping branch to branch.

~X~

He started to hear voices close to him as he started to slow down. He went to them as carefully as he could and looked down to the small group of people talking and preparing themselves for something to come. He jumped down and was about to call out to them when one of the them shot out at a high speed. She then pulled out an object which then turned to scythe and pulled it back, ready to strike. He looked ahead at what she was going to hit and saw a creature that he had never seen before.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

One yell was all it took to distract the whole group of people. The running girl turned her head towards the shout, taking her eyes off the enemy. In an instance, she lost her balance falling on her left side. The creature thrusted its pincers to the girl, piercing her right side, having blood squirting out leaving a deep wound. Silence had fallen upon the group, all not believing what they just had witness. But the silence did not last for long as one of them rushed out, charging at the creature.

"RUBY!"

Her hair was burning with an intense heat, she cocked and shot her arm with a powerful attack coming her gauntlets. She let attack after attack upon the creature, she first destroyed the pincer that harmed the girl and went to do the same for the other one. She then proceeded to rip off each of its legs. The creature tried to fight back, but each attack kept weakening it more and more. The girl stood in front of it and ripped its eye out and crushed it in her hand. Once she knew that the creature was dead, she rushed over to where Ruby was laying, holding her wound to keep from blood gushing out. The group of people ran over where the two girls were with worried looks on their faces.

"How is she holding up Yang?" The girl with a bow asked.

"I..." She paused, unsure or what to say as tears started to come out. "I know that Ruby will make it through this. Come Ruby, stay strong!"

The group looked on, trying to say something but none knew what to say. The bit of silence was broken when they heard footsteps approaching them. They all saw it was the person that yelled out earlier and Yang got furious when she saw him.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled as she shot up. "If it wasn't for your yelling, Ruby would be fine!"

"Hey, it's not lik-"

"Shut up! You don't get to try to explain yourself!" She was about to charge at him if not the girls holding her back. Yang looked to her right and left to see who was stopping her from beating the man to a bloody pulp.

"Blake! Pyrrha! Let go of me!"

"Yang, you need to calm down! You're not helping the situation by acting up! You're gonna start to attract Grimm here!" Blake told her. Loud growls and howls were soon heard in the distance and it was closing in fast. Shrieks were heard from above and the group saw lots of them in the sky.

"That's a lot of Nevermores!" One of them said, holding a sword in his right hand and a shield in the other.

The Nevermores started to circle around to put a bit of distance between them and to prepare for an attack.

"This is insane! We're not ready to fight something of this level!"

"Now is really not the time to point something like that out Weiss!" Blake shouted.

"Nora, Ren, Weiss, we have to protect Ruby. Form a defense line in front of her!"

"You got it Jaune!" Nora told him while Ren gave him a nod and Weiss, well she wasn't too happy about taking orders from less skilled than her, but for right now she would overlook it. They were several feet in front of Ruby, ready to protect her from the Nevermores. Suddenly more Grimm burst through the thicket of trees, ready to kill them.

It looked even more hopeless for them, to see so many Grimm in a small, their chances of living, very slim to nonexistent. They steeled themselves ready to face the onslaught until explosions were heard and big number of the Grimm were taken out. There stood in front of them a few people, two of which they knew.

The man that stood in the middle with light grey hair and a cane in hand was known as Professor Ozpin. Standing next to him with light yellow and a riding crop in her right arm is Glynda Goodwitch. Standing to his left is someone that they have never seen before.

"Glynda, take Ruby to the infirmary and get everyone back to Beacon... including him." Ozpin said with a serious tone. Glynda simply nodded and ushered everyone out of the combat zone.

~X~

Beacon Academy Infirmary

~X~

"How is she doing?"

"Her condition is well, she no longer in actually danger. She didn't lose too much blood and she just fainted from shock, and there won't be any permanent damage to her."

"Who supplied her with blood?" Ozpin asked.

"You'd think it would be her sister but it wasn't. It was the boy you asked to be brought along that gave blood."

"Did you run a scan to find out who he was or where he's from?"

"I did and it really concerns me that he doesn't show up in any of the records. Officially, he doesn't even exist. I figured that you would want to have a word with the,boy, so I told him to wait in the doctor's office." Glynda told him with a slightly irritated tone.

"You know me very well Glynda and I thank you for that." He said with a smile. Both of them started to make way to the doctor's office which was not far away. They both entered inside the office and Ozpin decided to stand in front of the boy, while Glynda was off to the side merely to watch how this conversation would unfold.

"Do you realize how much trouble you have cause today young man?"

"I didn't cause that trouble 'sir'. What happened out there was not my doing."

"Of course you didn't do it intentionally, but that mess happened because of your actions and it could have cost someone's life."

"I do apologize for that, but those 'things wouldn't have shown up if that one girl was not blinded by rage."

"You call them 'things'. Why do you refer to them as that?"

"Because I've never seen anything like that in my life. I did travel around the world and I would definitely would have remembered seeing something like that."

"You've peaked my interest with what you said. I will ask that you stay here and we could talk more." Ozpin stated.

"And what happens if I refuse?"

"You'll be arrested and put under heavy watch and will not be let out for a very long time."

"Not much of a choice now is it. Alright, I'll stay here and humor you for a little while. Now, where will I be situated?"

"I'll have something ready for you later on. Now, I would like to know your name. Would you tell me?"

"My name is kinda dead, no meaning and no value."

"Even so, share it with us."

"You're not gonna let this go. Fine, if you really want to know, my is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you." With that being said, Ozpin turned and walked towards the door. In the doorway, he stopped and slightly looked over his shoulder with a small smile, "Enjoy your stay at Beacon."

~X~

 **I'll end that here and save some things between Glynda and Naruto for the next chapter. Favorite and follow and leave some nice reviews to let me know your thoughts on this.**


	2. Chapter 2: May it last a lifetime

It was a bit tense in the doctor's office with the duo staring at each other. Naruto looked at Glynda with a passive look, not really caring about her. Glynda, well not so much the same look. She a slightly irritated look, not liking that he really didn't care what was happening. She truly dislikes people that would not take things serious.

"Who are you?" Glynda asked with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of stupid question is that? You already know my name."

"I know that. I mean who you really are. You're something that isn't possible."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto said with an irritated tone not liking that he still had to be here.

"Every person in Remnant has an Aura, locked or unlocked, we all have it. You on the other hand, have no Aura at all."

"What the hell is Aura?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls, we use for various attacks, our techniques. There are some people that can use it as a shield, but not everyone uses Aura as a defense as it can be depleted very quickly this way. So I'll ask again, who are you really?"

Naruto gave her a small smirk and outstretched his to point at her and said, "I'm a ninja from a world that has succumb to war and bloodshed to a man that wants to enslave humanity to his peace."

Glynda rubbed her eyes from frustration and gave a heavy sigh. "You're not gonna give me a serious answer are you?"

"Believe me or don't, it doesn't matter at all. Now are we done here? I really am starting to get hungry and being here isn't helping."

Glynda said nothing as she looked at him and then just walked out. He didn't know what to make of that and simply stood up and followed her. It was a peaceful yet awkward walk with Glynda, the fact that she hadn't told him to stop following her was a good sign, maybe.

The aroma of food started to hit him and he was happy that she led him to it instead of leaving him to find out on his own. Opening the doors that led inside, Naruto saw a lot of students there chatting and obviously eating. Glynda nudged him and motioned for him to follow her. After several minutes, Naruto found himself sitting with Glynda and a tray of food that he's never seen before. Using what Glynda told him was a "spoon", he scooped some up and ate it. While it wasn't the best food that he's had, it certainly was good and given the situation he was in, he sure wasn't complaining.

"So what are the chances of me being gone really soon?"

Glynda gave him a lost look that she wasn't understanding why he wanted that. "And where will you go when you leave? You don't exactly have a home here, you'll just be wandering vagabond."

"And what will I get from being here? Nothing at all, out there I may find some answers to how I got here and how to get back home."

"You know how preposterous that sounds. Out there you'll be fending for yourself every single day, at least here you'll have meals and a bed to call your own." Glynda stated trying to convince the blond to stay.

"Well, it doesn't really seem that I'm wanted here." Naruto stated as he looking at a table not too far from them. Glynda followed where his eyes were staring to see the three members of team RWBY and team JNPR looking at their direction with Yang Xiao Long glaring at them, well mostly at Naruto.

"Honestly, she's acting like a child really. She should just let go of what happened earlier and try to have joy that her sister is alive."

"So why did you let the students into that forest if you knew what was there?"

"It was a test to see if they were ready to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, the defenders of this world."

"And to defend this world from those things?"

"Yes, not only that, anything that threatens the peace of this world. With the Grimm and the White Fang, I'm not sure that's all we have to worry about."

"The White Fang? What is that exactly? You can't just say stuff and expect me to understand." Naruto said with a dull look because of what he was hearing and from being tired of the look Yang was giving him.

"The White Fang is a terrorist organization composed of Faunus that once did things peacefully but soon turned to violence. Faunus are the same as people but have physical traits of some animals. Due to this, they have been discriminated against for a long time, because of this they are fighting for equality, but-"

"They're going about it the wrong way and it'll hurt them more in the end. They're a bunch of fools if they think it'll work. Sure they may have some respect but it'll be out of fear and that won't last for long, it never does." Naruto said pushing his food away with a saddening look.

"Mr. Uzumaki? Is everything okay?"

"Is the room I'm gonna be staying in ready?"

Glynda checked her Scroll and saw nothing from Ozpin and shook her head. She was about to tell him something if not for the blond student standing in front of them.

"Hey you, we're gonna have a little chat so follow me." Yang said trying to sound very calm not to sound angry.

"No, if you have something to say, say it now or stop wasting my time, I'm not in the mood right now."

"What? Who do you think you are to tell me that?!"

"Someone that doesn't care about you, now leave."

Yang grew angry and cocked her fist back and rushed forward ready to brutally beat him. Fist met face and loud snapping noise rang through the cafeteria and hush fell, no one daring to utter a word. Yang brought her other fist down to him and kept beating him down.

Students watch in shocked as the man kept getting his face beaten, not even trying to resist or retaliate.

Yang prepared another punch and thrusted her arm forward and felt it come to a stop. She looked in shocked and kept trying to bring her fist closer to the blond.

"That will be enough from you Ms. Xiao Long. Continue to do so and I'll make sure you'll have a months worth of detention!" Glynda said with her riding crop pointed at Yang showing that she was using her semblance.

Naruto brought his hand to his jaw and popped in back into place, staring intensely at Yang. He stood up, inching closer to her, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Mr. Uzumaki, if you any of the students, I won't hesitate to continue what Ms. Xiao Long was doing." Glynda told him with narrowed and a combat stance ready to fight him.

"If you had asked nicely than would have consider listening to you." Naruto said before he started walking away with Glynda letting go of Yang and following him.

The walk between them was once again awkward with small chatter from the students in the hallways. A sound came alerted Glynda that she received a message and immediately pulled her Scroll out. After a few seconds, she then put the Scroll away and got the attention of the other blond.

"Ozpin has the room ready now, do you want go or shall we see the doctor about your injuries?"

"The room will be alright, I'll be fine in the morning anyways."

Glynda gave a small nod and started walking in front of the blond with following behind her. It took several minutes to get to his temporal quarters, which were not much to say about. It was very bland room with only a bed in the center with plain white walls and a small window to the side. The room was also distanced from the student dorms and mostly situated near the teacher's room and classrooms.

"This room doesn't exactly scream comfortable you know. There aren't cameras here right? I'm not going to have worry about you guys spying on me right?" Naruto asked her a bit sarcastically but really wanted to know. Even if she lied to him, he would find out eventually.

"None of the sort Mr. Uzumaki and please for goodness sake, do not interrupt classes or fight with students while you're here."

Naruto gave her a small grin and a thumbs, "Hehe, I make no promises. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow morning or whatnot." Naruto turned and walked inside to his "home".

Glynda gave a small sigh and began walking to where the headmaster was. What Ozpin finds so interesting about that boy was beyond her. If it was up to her, she would have just have the blond leave the school premises and not set one foot back here. She put such thoughts behind her as she walked inside of elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

The doors and she walked into the room seeing Ozpin taking a sip from his mug and looking at a list of students.

"Has Mr. Uzumaki been told what was expected behavior while he is here at Beacon?" Ozpin asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I did tell him, but I honestly don't think he was listening to me. Professor Ozpin, why deicide to keep the boy here? Why not send him on his way from Beacon?"

"Because he had no idea what a Grimm was, not to mention that he is also an unknown right now. While he may show no harm now, it does not mean that he will not cause trouble for us. That and he reminds me someone that I knew before they died. It might be me trying to still cling onto the past by keeping him here. It gives me a sense, that he belongs here." Ozpin told her as he held a look of grief remembering his past.

Glynda stayed quiet, unsure what to say to man that was still haunted by his past. After a long pause of silence Glynda coughed and asked him another question. "You said that he would be arrested, pardon me sir, but on what grounds would he have been arrested for?"

Ozpin gave her a small chuckle before answering her. "On no grounds Glynda, I simply gave him a bluff and he took it. I was thinking of the endangerment of several children, but where would that leave us? If we charged him with that, it would have backfired as we also put their lives in danger as well."

"Now if that will be all, I still have things to that require my attention." Glynda gave a courteous nod and headed out. Ozpin stared at his screen once again, on it, a message from his old friend James Ironwood and pictures of the students that were left without teams. He gave a small grin, feeling that the years to come were going to be grand.

~X~

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed yet uncomfortable. The thought that he had nothing to do did not sit well with him. He remembered the events that occurred yesterday and felt that he should check up on the one girl that he gave blood to. With that in mind, he got up and left his dwelling. On his walk there, it hit him that he felt a bit responsible what happen to the girl. Had he not shouted, maybe it would had gone a different way.

"Is that him?"

"That's the troublemaker?"

"He's the one that got into a fight."

"I heard he's a criminal and is being held here until the military comes."

Naruto ignored all the stares and things that were said. He honestly didn't like it, it reminded him what his childhood was like. He hung his head low, it wasn't good for him to think about this right now. He quickens his pace not paying attention to those around him, and turned into the next hallway.

"Ow!" Was what he heard in front if him. Snapping out of his moment of self lost, he looked at the person that he had bumped into.

"Oh no!" Naruto saw many papers scattered on the floor and felt bad as he once again messed up. He bent down and started helping the person gather their things. After all was said and done, he took noticed of the person which turned out to be a girl.

She had pale white skin tone, both brown hair and eyes and had what seems like rabbit ears sticking out of her head. She was wearing what he had guess the school's uniform for girls, a white form fitting top, a dark brown jacket coming down around her chest over a small brown vest with a red plaid skirt.

"I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention." Naruto told her as he offered his to help her up. She took his hand and was back on her feet really quick. She looked around and noticed that they were the center of attention and quickly brought her gaze to the floor.

'She's really timid.' He thought as he noticed she didn't want everyone's attention.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand.

"Velvet Scarlatina." She said in a low voice, only for him to hear and took his hand to shake it.

"Well it was nice meeting you and all, but do you think could point me towards the doctor's office?"

After getting the directions, she gave him a small smile and a goodbye and he went on his way. He quickly found himself in front of the office and opened the door. It was he remembered it, a small low table in the center with chairs along the sides of the walls, and a desk to the far left with the doctor behind it looking at some papers.

"I'm here to check on the girl." The doctor gave a quick nod and back to his work with Naruto turning to left, walking for a tad bit and opening the door to where patients where situated until they recovered. It was a bigger but not by much than the waiting area, with a total of six beds, three beds on each side.

Naruto saw the girl staring at him with a slightly confused face until she remembered where she saw him.

"Hey, you're that guy I saw at Emerald Forest!"

"That would be me. How are you holding up kid?"

"Hey I'm not a kid!"

"Well you aren't exactly an adult are you? Well, how are you holding up?" He said with a bit of a laugh at the start and ended with of a concern look.

"I'm fine now, the doc patched me up and said I could go to class in the next hour. I'm glad that I didn't get hit too bad." Ruby said with a small smile on her face.

"So, where's your uniform? Don't you have a class to go to soon?"

"Sorry, but I'm not a student here. I here until some things are cleared up...I think."

"So you don't know anyone here?"

"Well I know Ozpin and Glynda, oh and Velvet, though she is shy, but she'll be nice to have as a friend. He ended with a small smile.

"Oh! Oh! Well if that's the case, my name is Ruby Rose, and I'll gladly be your friend." Ruby said with a big smile while holding her hand out.

He gave a small chuckle and took her hand. "Well Ruby, I look forward to being friends with you."

Naruto took his time to notice her person. Her hair, mixture of black and red, with black at the top and red more vivid towards the tips of her hair. Silver eyes being her most noticeable feature against her pale white complexion. She had don a hospital gown, given to her by the doctor.

"Oh, another friend! This is going great! We hang out after class, and eat together and..." Ruby kept saying about the things her and her friend could do. Naruto gave a good laugh on how the girl was acting. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have her as a friend.

The door to the waiting area was open and both turned to see who had entered.

Blue eyes met lilac eyes, then red eyes.

"You!" Yang yelled to Naruto and rushed him to finish what she had started yesterday.

And this time, there was no one to stop her.

~X~

That does it for this chapter. Favorite and follow and leaves some nice reviews to let me know your thoughts on this.


End file.
